


more than the moon

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Tarot Cards, oracle cards, spending mornings together, spirituality, spoilt marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: where chan realises how lucky he is to have someone like jisung by his side, always supporting him
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	more than the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



> the oracle set referenced is rebecca campbell's ['work your light'](https://rebeccacampbell.me/products/work-light-oracle-cards/)

The oracle cards were laid face down on the table Chan and his boyfriend were sitting at. It had become a morning ritual of theirs - sitting at the table with steaming cups of coffee in hand and doing a daily reading for them both. He knew some people thought that the cards were silly, and was actually worried about confiding in Jisung about his interest in them. The younger man promptly took him to the nearest crystal store and bought every packet of cards they had on offer.

Jisung would never know just how much Chan was moved by the gesture and how much it validated his interest and spirituality. Jisung was sitting across from him at the table, pressing his lips tenderly to the rim of the mug. When he removed his lips there was a filmy, light pink hue from the ointment Jisung uses on his lips. They get unbearably chapped in the Winter time and Chan loses count every year at how many times he tells his boyfriend not to pick at them.

They were sweet like that.

“Come on baby, I cannot wait any longer. What are the cards telling me today?” Jisung’s fingers are wrapped around the handle of the mug while his free hands one's are busy adjusting the wooly beanie containing his bed hair. He looked like the definition of winter right before him: beanie, sweatpants, fluffy socks… even a fluffy blanket draped around his shoulders. Chan on the other hand, was nowhere near dressed for winter - kitted out in gym attire: shorts and a singlet. He even went as far as having bare feet. He hated the feeling of socks when he knew he didn't absolutely need to be wearing them. He still to do this day doesn't understand how Jisung cannot sleep without wearing a pair. Chan couldn’t help it that he ran hot naturally and didn’t feel the cold the way Jisung unfortunately did. He hadn’t straightened his hair per Jisung’s request that morning, and his freshly dyed locks were curly and a beautiful shade of purple. Jisung could not stress enough how much he loved his boyfriend’s natural hair. He could never attain such curls - the best he could manage was a few waves with a straightener which eventually dropped after an hour even with hairspray. 

Jisung helped Chan embrace himself for who he was. 

Unapologetically.

Chan’s fingers hovered over the card he had picked first. He turned it over and was met with the beautiful imagery of two people holding hands and three dolphins - all mirrored and split down the middle of the card.

_Soul Family: ‘Call in your tribe. You don’t have to do it alone’._

“Right, yeah so this card. It’s telling you that it’s time to call in your soul family and people who are your chosen family. If you have already found them, then you are being called to let them support you and perhaps also assemble a wider support team.”

Jisung takes in the first card's meaning and takes another sip of coffee as he thinks it over.

“Does that relate to the question you asked?” Chan prompted him.

“Yeah actually, scarily accurate so far. You’re good at this babe,” Jisung says. He reaches across the table and gives Chan’s hand a brief squeeze before replacing it back against the warmth of the ceramic mug that held his coffee.

“Okay… Second card,” Chan says.

_The Great Gathering: It’s all coming together. Intuitive hits. Soul tribe._

“So basically the gist of it is that it's an acknowledgment that you are being called to connect with others who are like you at a soul level or that you already are.”

Jisung holds out his hand for the booklet so he can have a read of the cards meaning himself.

“Just as you are longing and searching for them, they are longing and searching for you _too_ ,” Jisung reads out loud from the paper. His voice catches in his throat, and he finds himself scrambling for the hot coffee to hopefully burn away the feelings causing a lump to catch in his throat.

Jisung had always been somewhat skeptical of the card's accuracy and if he really believed in them. But for Chan he had gotten to know what each set focused on and what to expect from a card reading - and subsequently, he had grown quite fond of the cards over time. After going in with an open mind and actually channeling his energy into the question he asked… he was so much more worried about what he had asked than he was before. But if the card were essentially telling him that it’s meant to be - then what is he worried about so much?

“You ready for the next card?” Chan asks eagerly, though he’s careful to watch Jisung’s actions - he knows that he likes to hide how he’s really feeling and does a really poor job at it at times.

“Of course, what is it baby?” Jisung’s eyes were glassy, the sea of brown reflecting him across the table.

“Wait, are you okay?”

“No, Yeah! The reading is just really accurate that is all,” Jisung reassures him. Chan tries to press him further but is cut off as Jisung leans over the table almost knocking off both cups of coffee just to press a finger to Chan’s lips.

“Go on baby I want to see what the third one says,” Jisung bristles. He pulls himself back across the table and readjusts himself in the seat, pulling the blanket further around him like a cocoon. 

Chan turns over the third card and gasps. Jisung practically flies over the table to see what the card had in store for him. 

_Leap: You go first._

“The universe will catch you…” Chan whispers. His finger grazes over the card and the beautiful imagery of a person flying high above the mountains in front of a full moon.

“Jisung… Does this make sense with everything else?”

“Oh boy. Um yeah it just seals everything together babe. When did you get so good at this?” Jisung asks, shuffling in his seat. He just couldn’t sit still - normally he was used to his fidgeting habits but this morning it was slightly out of character given what they were doing.

“May I ask… what _did_ you ask?” Chan asked with a raised brow, utterly confused by the cards in front of him. It was certainly a first, being unable to read the cards he’d spent hours connecting with since he had acquired them. He had a hunch, maybe, about what the question had been but didn’t want to actually ask in case he was wrong and had his hopes crushed.

Jisung started to speak, huffs of air escaping his lips before promptly catching himself.

“Can I tell you that I can’t tell you right now? I just have a whole thing for it,” Jisung waves his hands around before frustratingly letting them fall into his lap. He swears under his breath, shortly cupping a hand over his brow to hide his eyes from his boyfriend.

When he raises his head finally, his eyes have that same wet glaze and Chan is just getting more and more confused at the sight before him.

“Just view this reading as a promise. A promise of what is to come?” Jisung’s lip was trembling despite the wide smile on his face.

“Did you really ask if you should propose to me or not?” Chan deadpans. Time felt as though it was frozen, and Chan was stuck in a moment in time questioning if this was really happening. Jisung stands from his seat, and scuttles over to Chan’s, reaching for his cheeks before embracing him in a kiss. Lips over Chan’s own stop him from questioning his boyfriend further, and he couldn’t imagine not kissing them back. He cupped Jisung’s cheeks and reached around his waist to pull him into his lap and envelope him in a tight hug.

“Can’t believe you’d ruin _my_ marriage proposal with these cards,” Jisung laughs into his chest. His fingers tangle through Chan’s hair and the action sends tingles down his spine - yet still not feeling cold at all. In fact, he felt so encompassed by warmth right now that he wouldn’t need an extra layer for hours, if not days or weeks.

“I’m sorry,” Chan giggles against his boyfriend’s hair, “I was so confused there that I thought you wanted to break up.”

“No! Baby, no way. I was really stressed out about it and you know… fearful that you weren’t ready for this yet.”

Chan gently shook Jisung’s shoulder. There was no way Chan would ever not be ready - he was _more_ than ready for this. 

“I love you more than the stars in the sky and you know how much I love them. Hell, maybe I love you more than the moon.” 

Jisung began to sniffle against his chest, and Chan started to pet his hair. It was a welcome surprise, though Chan wished he wasn’t so good at this so he didn’t ruin Jisung’s surprise.

“I love you too. That’s the highest compliment you could ever give me,” Jisung’s hands curled around the back of Chan’s neck as he sat himself up. Chan brushed away the few stray tears that had escaped Jisung’s eyes and wiped them on his singlet.

“So are you about to get down on one knee, or?” Chan laughs.

“No, as I said I have a plan that I still want to go through with so you are just going to have to wait,” Jisung tells him. He rests his head against Chan’s chest once more, and rubbed circles comfortingly into Chan’s shoulder blades.

“For you honey, I can wait for as long as you need. Don’t feel rushed, I’m just honored you want to grow old with me,” Chan mumbles into his beanie.

“I wouldn’t want to share my old age with anyone else but you baby, no-one.”

Chan was welcomingly, and unapologetically warm. 


End file.
